


BANG BANG Just The Way You Are

by curtainmp3



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainmp3/pseuds/curtainmp3
Summary: Title: BANG BANG Just The Way You AreRating: NC-17Pairing: SureneWarning: fail sex scene, un-beta-ed, reversal age gap





	BANG BANG Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake version of my old fic. I hope it doesn't come out weirdly

He is very tired from moving his stuff from ground floor to his apartment at floor 15. Luckily elevator is working perfectly fine and to move all of them using stairs is impossible. He is very thankful to god for giving him such an asshole friends perfectly named as Park Chanyeol as he leisurely backed out to help him just because he want to court the waitress at their favourite coffee shop although he promised to help him before.

Ding

 

The elevator opened and he has difficulties to drag his stuff on the floor out and to push the open door button at the same time. He doesn't want to jeopardize his precious body from being crushed by the door and being featured in the next series of Final Destination. He struggles so much, trying to balance everything and he think even though no one is watching, he puts himself look like an idiot.

 

"Excuse me, I can help you to press the button." He feels a small soft hand pat his back softly, just like how his mum did to him when she tried to wake him up during high school. The woman smells so nice, a faint citrus mixed with oceanic scent. Her voice is so small and soft but somehow he can feels that she is very firm.

 

He nods and thanks her and quickly take all his stuff inside the elevator and bring them out. He is very surprised to see that the owner of the small hands and soft voice is so pretty that he lost his voice to greet her properly.

 

"Hi, my name is Joohyun. I live at lot 10 and I guess you are the new tenant at lot 11."

 

She stretches her hand, extends for a handshake.

 

"Uhm.. I am Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon. I guess yes."

 

He laughs and he feels he looks so dumb laughing. Chanyeol once warned him not to laugh or smile because he lost his charm completely because he just looks plainly dumb smiling.

 

He is so stunned because apparently Joohyun is so petite like when they are cuddling at the sofa lazily that she was born to fit in his arms or while spoons her while watching her favourite romantic film during rainy days.

 

"Excuse me, Junmyeon. I asked you, do you want to come to my house for tea?"

He just grinned stupidly because she asked repeatedly while he is too busy a perfect life with the woman in front of him. He nods and surprisingly she looks happy with his agreement.

"I am glad that you agreed. It has been so long since I had neighbour. I hope you don't mind to come my house anytime for tea."

Junmyeon is so happy to have such a friendly and hot girl as his neighbour. He notices that Joohyun doesnt wear any kind of rings so he assumes that she is single and available. He watches that ass that gracefully swayed right and left like calling him to bang her hard.

I will bang her soon~

-

Upon his dismay, Chanyeol shows up later and he forgot his promise to Joohyun to come over her house. They went out to have dinner and Kevin drags him to the club at Hongdae and the rest are history. He hates Chanyeol sometimes. When he made him drink so much, and later waking up in regret.

Like this morning, he wakes up from a massive headache and he thanks all the alcohol consumption last night. Lazily he walks towards the door to check if his milk and newspaper delivery service already starts or not.

Instead of finding milk bottle and today's newspapers, he finds that a fuming looking girl around 12 years old is standing right in front of his door. Startled? Yes, he is.

"I thought you don't have intention to wake up."

He looks over the girl in front of him. The girl has small-framed body with a slanted pair of eyes. He predicts that she is around 12 years old. He is confused. He doesn't know her and why she is here is a big missing clue for him.

"Uhm, are you mistakenly my lot as yours?"

The kid shakes off her head. Her face looks so pissed off and she has that intimidating aura surrounds him.

"This is the first and last warning from me to you. Listen Mr. Kim or Junmyeon or whatever name you have, DON'T YOU DARE TO GET CLOSE TO MY MOM. I swear to god that once you touch my mom, you will experience all the wrath from my sisters and I."

The little girl keeps continues to warn her on how she has 4 siblings and there is no hope for Junmyeon to win in this battle. The more she talks, the more Junmyeon feels confused.

Mom?

He doesn't remember being acquaintance to any married women or messing around last night. And if he did, he is pretty sure that no kids allowed in the club and there is no way a kid could discover his adventurous night if he made on. The kid keeps giving another warn after one and all that Junmyeon can process is his throbbing head gets worsen until...

"I am sorry that my sister pestered you very early in the morning."

The chubby looking girl bows to him and drags the slanted eyes girl away towards the lot 10.

Wait. Lot 10? That's Joohyun's.

He questions himself but more like denying all the possibilities that he could makes in his mind because there is no way that Joohyun has kids in that age. He still feels confused but firstly, he needs to settle with his headache problem before he investigates about the lady.

FUCK PARK CHANYEOL. MY LIFE IS FUCKING MESSED UP NOW. He curses his besfriend inwardly.

The distance from his apartment block to convenience store is pretty convenient. He walks rather than using his car to buy his breakfast, his daily caffeine intake from Starbucks beside the store and newspapers from the news stand before he leisurely walks back to his apartment.

Trying to be nice and polite, he greets the keeper and quickly push the elevator button.

"Mr. Kim, good morning." The keeper greets him back. He smiles because it is awkward and really, Junmyeon has issues to mingle and socialize with new people.

"I hope you have a very nice sleep, last night. You live at lot 11 right?" The keeper continues with a concerned face. Junmyeon feels weird because the facial expression on the keeper's face is like he's trying to deliver a different meaning.

"I am sorry but why? I can't really remember because I somehow slept like a dead."

He leaves the fact that he went clubbing last night and got wasted. This apartment is weird for him. He needs to deal with similarly annoying headache and a kid; trying to warn him about her mom and now the keeper that seems like trying to give him abundance amount of clues without straightly being honest.

"That lot 10 beside yours is surely will cause so much noise everyday without really care what time is it. That is why every tenant that used to live in lot 11 before, will eventually move out."

Junmyeon feels more confused than ever. "Isn't a young girl named Joohyun lives in there alone? Like I saw two young girls around 12 or 11 years old running into that house this morning but I think that is my sub-conscious mind trying to mess me up."

The keeper chuckles after he listened to him. Junmyeon feels like the old man mocks him with his chuckling.

"Joohyun? Young? Hahahahaha, you have a wrong idea, young man." The keeper bids him good bye and he walks away with more confusion.He tries to connect all these freshly gained infos but it seems like that he stucks at dead end.

Today he plans to finish writing new songs because his guitarist cum manager also known as his asshole bestfriend keeps reminding him about the new gig place they are going to perform even before he moved into his new rented apartment.

He is being cozy in his room trying to find new inspirations with his guitar when he hears a soft knock at his door. Junmyeon feels weird as he doesn't expect any visitors today.

He quickly opens the door because he thinks there are maybe his package being delivered but instead a package or delivery man, again he saw a girl standing in front of his door with a faint stream of tears on her cheeks.

"Junmyeon!!"

The girl keeps sobbing without much sounds but Junmyeon has no ideas to comfort and he gives a few awkward pats on her shoulder. He thinks that it is rather convenient to let her crying rather than asking her what's wrong.

After 15 minutes, the girl with gummy smile stops sobbing and starts to open her mouth.

"Junmyeon, do you know how to cook rice?"

He spent his entire afternoon in lot 10, cooking rice and reheating all the food using microwave and feed all the kids much with him being amused. The kids fairly named Sooyoung and Yerim ate all the food happily. He wants to ask about Joohyun but he let them eat and helped them to clean the dining table and kitchen back after eating.

Only the one who sobbed in front his house stays and helps him while the smallest girl that he assumed the youngest go to the infront of television and drowns herself with the cartoon show.

"I know you want to ask about Joohyun. I can see you fidgeting yourself and looks around my home. My name is Sooyoung by the way." The girl sits on the chair, and it seems like she talks without looking at Junmyeon.

"I look too obvious, didn't I?" He throws back, with raised eyebrows.

The little girl just nods and keeps being in silence.

"Tell me? Please." He sounds desperate now.

"Joohyun or her full name, Bae Joohyun is my mom. Our mom."

"WHAT?" he slightly raises his tone and luckily Sooyoung doesn't feel surprised.

"I got that "WHAT?" a lot."

"Explain. Please take this as your token of gratitude for me as I help you to cook rice for you and your sister."

Kyungsoo starts by explaining that Joohyun or now her mom, is actually a 35 years old woman that is still working as a Korean Air stewardess. They have 4 siblings with the chubby girl named Seungwan as the eldest and the girl who is happily watching cartoon on the TV named Yerim as the youngest.

 

"Where is your dad?" Junmyeon feels the sadness in his question as his woman of dream life is already married with kids.

 

"Dead? I don't really know my real father. It was a very long time ago Oh. We are step siblings by the way. Seulgi and Seungwan share the same father, they are paternal twins and that explains a lot why they don't like each other. Mama once told us that their father died from airplane crash. He was so handsome. He used to be a pilot, working at the same place with mama. And then she remarried again, with our dad, I don't remember but once in a while, Seulgi told us that our dad was a bad guy that he hit mom real badly."

His mouth formed O-shape, being amazed with the story. "So the one who looked so furious and so angry standing in front of my house, trying to warn me not to get closed with his mama is your sister?"

"Her name is Seulgi and she is my second oldest sister. She is too protective about mom. Somehow, she managed to make all her boyfriends breaking up with her."

Junmyeon feels terrified although at least Joohyun is single but all her 4 kids is the biggest problem here. Well, he doesn't have problem with being in relationship with older women but it seems that the kids will cockblocking him if he wants to bang their mother.

He excuses himself after he made sure that the kids are safe. Sooyoung told him that usually they have their helper around but because her mom was scheduled to go to Japan in short notice, the helper couldn't make it and their twin sisters are old enough to supervise all of them. Supposedly Seungwan will cook the rice for lunch but they went out and maybe they forgot about their sisters at home. Tch, talks about responsibility here.

 

He walks into his house just to discover the asshole Chanyeol is on his sofa, eating his dried mango without feeling guilty.

"How is your song? I come here as your manager."

He ignores Chanyeol and straight walks into his workroom to continue his work. Dealing with an asshole is the last thing he want to do at the moment. Chanyeol is being Chanyeol. He is so persistent that he keep pestering him and sit in front of him.

"So, how about your MILF neighbour? Any plan to bang her sooner?"

His eyes went wide. "You know?"

Chanyeol sniggers at him. "What do you mean by that? Of course, I know! Why are you so dumb? I suggested you to move here right?"

At this rate, Junmyeon feels the urge to punch his bestfriend for not giving warnings and now who want to be responsible about his heart being broke before he even has chance to know Joohyun in depth?

"Fuck you?" he mutters under his breath.

CHanyeol raised his eyebrows questionably.

"Fuck you!! Don't you realized that she is so fucking hot? That damn ass keeps haunting me since day one."

Chanyeol snickers at him. Junmyeon wishes that he can kill him and get away from the crime.

"She is single mother with ten kids. Good luck, buddy in trying to find your own way into her pants. I know you too well."

 

With that, Chanyeol walks out from the room and left him alone. Finally

-

 

Junmyeon has this bad habit of drowning himself with his work without really cares about what actually happened around him. He does it again. He worked on his songs because the gig date is getting nearer and he only stopped when he hears his doorbell rings. Junmyeon straightly opens the door, knowing that Chanyeol will be back because apparently the time now is 9 p.m and Chanyeol is being Chanyeol again.

Upon his dismay, it is not Chanyeol who now is standing in front of him but Joohyun. Joohyun in her uniform looks so perfectly pretty and hot with her bob hair smiling. Junmyeon thinks her smile can blind him and he doesn't mind at all.

"Hi, Junmyeon."

"Hi." He slightly waves at her and Junmyeon realizes that is so dumb. But who cares, Junmyeon is already dumb when he decided to fall in love with her despite her condition. Is this love or lust?

"Sooyoung said that a bunny guy cooked rice for them this afternoon. So I assumed it was you."

Junmyeon nods his head, feeling so shy because he is kinda turned on while listening her soft and small lips pronounce his name. Behave little friend down there.

 

Her voice sounds like Beethoven to him. She says that she is very sorry as her kids kinda pestered him with such things. "I usually notice my helper earlier if I need to fly out from the country, but this morning, my supervisor called me at 4 a.m asking me to replace my senior because her husband got into an accident. I hope my kids are not troubling you much."

Junmyeon feels like he has fallen into her too deep. He just grinned like an idiot he is without responding to her.

"Junmyeon?" Joohyun taps his arm once.

"You really like to space out when talking, like my Seulgi. Maybe both of you can be good friends!"

She talks animatedly and Junmyeon just being engrossed with her actions.

"Cute."

"Excuse me?"

Junmyeon feels like slapping himself at the moment. He is so stupid and idiot and now his mouth involuntary blurted what is going in his mind.

"Anyway, all of my kids are going to my parents' house. Having their weekly grandparents and granddaughters' bonding time. Care to accompany me drinking wine?"

 

Junmyeon thinks he is dreaming at the moment. It is now or never. It is his only chance to you know, finding chance to bang this gorgeous older woman in front of him.

 

"Should I?" And Joohyun nods and Junmyeon swears he is not dreaming are having delusional moment when he saw that she smirks.

-

Usually, Junmyeon has a good hold in tolerating alcohol but tonight, he feels hot after 3 glasses of wine. Like very hot.

 

"I feel hot." Without even asking his permission, Joohyun removes her light turquoise outer blazer and unbutton her sleeveless dress shirt. Junmyeon really can't control himself because the he can clearly see hint of her plain red bra, thanks to her white dress shirt. "Me too."

 

They drink while talking about themselves. Joohyun tells him that she married a handsome pilot in her early career of being stewardess though it is actually went against the airline rules. They loved each other too much that she willed to jeopardize her ambition at that time but the love didn't last long as her husband died in airplane crash when the twins was 6 months years old. Junmyeon is well aware about her remarried again but Joohyun leaves the point as she tries to hide something from him. Junmyeon swears to himself that he wants to protect the woman. Beinga single mother, juggling her domestic chores handling 4 kids and being stewardess is surely not an easy job to do.

 

"I do feel lonely sometimes." She opens up, while staring at her glass. "My peers, my colleagues, my friends, all of them have husband have somebody to share their problems but I, I need to keep those within myself. Having 4 girls without father figure is so difficult. Though they are still small, we often have different opinions over things a lot "

 

"Maybe you can try to date?"

 

She laughs and the sound of her laughing is so melodious to him. "Men these days get turn off after they know I have 4 daughters and I don't think they can accept my daughters as they accept me."

 

Junmyeon is eager to answer that he is willing to date her but he will sound like a jerk so he just keep the thought alone. He wants to remove his tshirt seriously because it is getting hotter. What is wrong with me tonight?

 

He keeps fidgeting until Joohyun notices the action.

 

She raises her eyebrows and asks, "why?"

 

"I feel hot. Usually, I have a high tolerance of alcohol, wine supposed to give nothing on me."

 

Surprisingly, Joohyun walks to him and sits on his laps. Her soft lips attaches with his in such graceful manner. It feels good for Junmyeon, doesn't look like demanding or attention seeking. His heart beats uncontrollably. He can feels his blood rushing in high speed.

 

"Do you still feel hot now?" she bites her lower lips. Junmyeon is speechless. The woman that he wants from day one kissed him on lips and still sitting on his lap. Now, he could see her cleavage. It looks silky and so milky white.

 

She continues kissing him, this time she puts a little force and Junmyeon could sense that she on purpose grinds onto him. Junmyeon puts a lot of self control and holds himself from suddenly ravishing her because still, he doesn't want to look like a jerk.

 

"Junmyeon, you are not a virgin right?"

 

He shakes his head. "Of course, I am not. But I'm just afraid that this is too soon. We barely know each other. I am practically a stranger to you."

 

She chuckles softly and caress his cheeks with care like he is a some kind of porcelain doll.

 

"I know you well, from Chanyeol. He never tell you that he is my junior from high school?"

 

Fuck you Park Chanyeol. Slow but loud enough to be heard byJoohyun.

"And there is punishment for a naughty boy that has potty mouth. I heard that, Junmyeon."

 

"but your daughters.. I am sure Seulgi will dislike me even more than she already has."

 

She shuts his mouth with more kisses. It looks rough but her small lips fits perfectly on his. Her small tiny fingers perfectly run themselves through his dirty blonde hair. He bites her lower lips, trying to invade her. His palms run over her back, trying to play with her clothed body.

 

She moans softly, and he don't wait for too long to play with her tongue but he has more things to rather than making out at kitchen table, it is very uncomfortable. Joohyun removes herself from his laps and trying to stand in balance. He places a tight grip on her wrist, trying to decipher what she wants to do.

 

"To my bed. I am old. I can't keep up with your naughty "kitchen sex" dream."

 

Junmyeon grins stupidly. Joohyun literally drags him by wrist and for once, he doesn't mind to submit himself to this pretty woman.

 

The bedroom is simple, decorated by a big picture of Joohyun smiling happily being surrounded with her kids at the beach. It smells nice too, maybe the scent of matured woman is like this according to Junmyeon.

 

Joohyun softly pushes him onto the bed and he falls on his back. Junmyeon adjust himself a little bit so that he has his head on the pillow. Her eyes looks at him intensely and he feels over exposed even though he still has his clothes on. She crawls over him and start to kiss his neck, trying to find the his crucial spot.

 

"Noona... Please.."

 

"Noona? You want to call me noona?" She smiles. Junmyeon feels like having her smiling like this is enough. He nods like a small kid.

 

Joohyun sits back and remove herself from him.

 

"I have 4 kids that want my attention 24/7 and I feel like don't mind to add another big boy in my attention list, if you don't mind to share either."

 

"It might be too soon to say this but I love you from the moment I saw you in front of my elevator. Okay, maybe I want to bang you but you charmed me. I want to make you feel happy. I want to be your umbrella, I want to be that person that you can put your hope onto. I might be younger, but you can rely on me. To take care of you and your kids."

 

She doesn't replyJunmyeon, she kisses him intensely instead like he meant the world for her. Junmyeon couldn't wait any longer and unbuttoned the rest of his dress shirt. Her cute firm boobs being covered with a plain red bra are exposed to him.

 

He flips her and now she is under him, looking so helpless with her scattered bob hair in the pillow.

 

"You are very pretty, you know that?" He pushes her hair that sticks on her face andt put them behind her ears. "But you loves my boobs more. Don't lie to the elder." She jokes.

 

Junmyeon slowly put his palms on her clothed boobs and carefully kisses her neck. He can smell the faint smell of her perfume, alluring and addictive. Junmyeon leaves a hickey, to mark Joohyun as her woman. He could hear her protesting as she has flight tomorrow night but he refused to stop. Her skin is so milky white that he left such a beautiful red patch on it.

 

"I hate you, seriously." She voices out her feeling. He shuts her up with another kiss on her lips before latching his lips on her boobs. With much difficulties, he removes her dress shirt and leaves the bra. Joohyun wants to unclasp it from him, but he prevent her to do so. He wants to do it by himself, like a big boy he is.

His mouth goes dry after he actually realizes that her boobs perfectly fit his hands. Not too big, not too small. Just perfect. He massages them slowly and slow moans escape from her lips. She arches her back, asking for more. Junmyeon likes the view, him being on top with the prettiest woman under him, her bra straps fall down from her shoulders, her boobs peeking out asking for his attention and her skirt hiking up revealing her milky white thighs.

 

She couldn't wait anymore, and unclasp her bra with her own hand, Junmyeon could only chokes himself with air because they are so mouthwatering. He latches his lips on hers and languidly licks one side and lazily plays with the another with his fingers. She asks for more, her palms on his crotch trying to tease his slowly building "tent".

 

Joohyun is such a tease, she begins to rub him making the bulge in his pants get hard than ever.

Her vagina begins throbbing intensely at the thought of her mouth being around his rock hard cock soon.

 

She then leans over, unhooks his belt and started to unbutton his pants.

 

He looked over at her in disbelief. I am not dreaming. Definitely not.

 

She unzips his pants and pulls out his hard dick. She wraps her lips around the tip and begin sucking on it while maintaining her eye contact on him and slides her tongue down the side of his stiff shaft. All the way down to his balls.

 

His taste is so good that she can't help to go up and down him, Junmyeon could sense that she chokes herself trying to fit his length in her mouth. It is cute to see her works so hard to prove that she can.

 

"Aaaah, noona. that's it" he moans loudly. She feels him grabbing a handful of her short hair and pull it tight. He presses down on the back of her head, forcing his huge wet dick to slide closer to the back of her throat. She feels her vagina beginning to get wet at the thought of him climaxing in her mouth.

 

Joohyun wet his and then opens her mouth wider and went back to work.

 

His continuous moans motivates her to go faster and faster

 

Up and down, his dick without stopping

 

Junmyeon yells, "Oh noona~!! yes don't stop, please! I'm about to give you a mouthful of mine"

 

She feels his dick is pulsating as she moves slowly up to the tip to take in his warm liquid. "Ohhh Fuck..!" he grunts in frustation and begin to erupt his load into her mouth.

 

She smiles as she swallows his mouthful of delicious discharge.

 

It take less than a minutes before he gets down on his knees and grabs her legs and pulls them towards him. He pushes her back against the bed and grips her hips and pulls them closer. He slides up her tight cream skirt and pulls down her damp panties. Slowly he rubs his hands up her thighs, follows with lazy kisses and forces my legs open.

 

"Now it's your turn, noona." He says as he begins to bury his face into her wet down area.

 

"Oohh, Junmyeon. Yes. There.." She moans as he hits the right spot. It feels so good to feel his tongue circling around on her clit.

 

"Your pussy is so wet. For me." he says seductively. She feels his strong hands squeezing her breast tightly. Her nipples are becoming so hard that she even starts to play by herself.

 

She feels him sucking on her clit as he sticks two of his fingers into hers and thrust them in and out slowly.

 

"Yes..Yes..right there.."

 

She grabs the back of his head and force him deeper in her steamy wet vagina. Her legs begin to shake as she feels her orgasm nearing.

 

"I want you to cum in my mouth comfortably." He says and Joohyun is in full sexual ecstasy and ready to explode. "Uhh uhh ohh yess.." She moans, neglecting the fact that their neighbours could hear them.

 

She has made it to her orgasmic peak. Her whole body becomes numb as she hits her orgasm and releasea her hot wet cum all over his face.

 

Slowly, he stops moving his tongue and begins softly sucks on the lips of my pussy. Junmyeon gives her vagina one last doft kiss as he knows he has satisfied her.

 

Both of them want more and Joohyun pulls Junmyeon as the moment has come for her to feel his cock inside of her.

 

He stands up and takes off his shirt throw it down along with the abandoned clothes, scattered on the floor.

 

Junmyeon pulls Joohyun for another hot deep tongue kiss. When he brings his throbbing erection up to her soaking pussy, Joohyun's eyes grew wide and her breathing became ragged, and then she took his and guided it into her.

 

Feeling her wetness, Junmyeon thrusts hard, sinking his cock deep into her.

 

"Noona, you are still tight." she chuckles and keeps running her hands on his chest.

 

Joohyun clamps her eyes shut and whimpers in surrender as Junmyeon begins fucking her on the bed. Her hands gripped her shoulders tightly as they found their rhythm and soon they are kissing deeply as they fuck each other.

 

He's already been on the edge of coming and it only took a few short minutes before he feels the heat of orgasm build in her belly. Joohyun holds him close and hooked her legs behind his as Junmyeon plunges hard into her.

 

"Come on, Junmyeon. Fuck me, fuck noona hard, baby. I want to feel you come!"

 

Moments later, his body became as hard as steel and he push his cock deep as he explodes into her. It was an incredible moment and he feels tired. The alcohol starts to do wonders on him and he could only mumbles all his word.

 

-

He wakes up with their legs entangled. It is so peaceful to see her sleep soundlessly.

This is real, to wake up beside Joohyun in this manner. I am not dreaming.

 

But it seems that the peaceful staring at the woman he loves in the morning being disturbed with a furious looking girl named Seulgi staring at him before she punches Junmyeon right on his face.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STAY AWAY FROM MY MOM?"

 

Junmyeon knows this will be a big problem to deal.


End file.
